


high on you.

by bluesclovers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Marijuana, Smoking, Underage Smoking, Weed, all karl does is talk about sapnap being pretty, i want more stoner feral boys, karl thinks sapnap is very pretty, karlnap, no nsfw but they will kiss, stoner feral boys, tiny bit of dnf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesclovers/pseuds/bluesclovers
Summary: Life was like a rollercoaster for Karl Jacobs.He was never bored, never alone. He liked to surround himself with people that he loved, and he always did his best to show much he cared.Balancing his high school life and home life was easier than it ever had been. His parents never questioned where he went, as they thought he was old enough to be trusted.That’s how Karl got away with getting fried almost every weekend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no thoughts just two boys in love that also love to get high.
> 
> i’ve had the idea for this story for quite some time now, and after talking with a lot of my friends and making plans/outlines, i’ve decided to start writing it :] many of the experiences in this story are based on my actual real life experiences with smoking, including the good and the bad highs. it’s been nearly 3 years since i’ve seriously written a fanfiction that isn’t just a short angsty oneshot, so i hope you enjoy :] please let me know if there’s anything i can change that would make your experience as a reader easier! i’m still working on how to do breaks in the story where you can tell there’s been a time jump without the story looking ugly, so please give me suggestions! enjoy, and remember to smoke safely and responsibly <3

Life was like a rollercoaster for Karl Jacobs. 

He was never bored, never alone. He liked to surround himself with people that he loved, and he always did his best to show much he cared. 

Balancing his high school life and home life was easier than it ever had been. His parents never questioned where he went, as they thought he was old enough to be trusted.

That’s how Karl got away with getting fried almost every weekend. 

“Karl! Karl, get your ass over here!” Alex called from the end of the gym, goofy grin plastered on his face. Karl walked over, dropping his backpack on the bleachers and enveloping his best friend in a warm hug. Karl sat next to him on the gym floor, Alex laughing and telling him some story about what had happened in some TV show he had seen a few nights before. 

Karl half-listened, opening the bag of Doritos he’d brought for lunch, offering his friend one. Alex happily accepted the chip and continued to ramble until the bell signaled it was time for everyone to head to their next period. 

“Yo, yo... where’s George? He’s usually here by now, even when he’s late.” Alex asked, grabbing another chip before Karl shoved the bag back into his backpack. 

“Dunno. He never texted the group chat anything?” Alex shook his head, checking his phone for any new messages. Karl sighed. “Probably off talking to Dream or something, he’s like.. obsessed with him.” He rolled his eyes, although the statement was lighthearted. 

“Yeah, yeah. Can’t say shit when you were talking about how pretty Sap was to me last night.” Alex said, wiping the chip dust on Karl’s shirt.

“Dude! Stop, stop! You’re gonna ruin my sweater,” Karl pouted, trying to get the stain off his sleeve. “And hush! What if Sapnap was, like, behind us or something!” Karl hit his friends shoulder softly, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. The two boys walked out of the gym, and to no surprise, George was standing there. 

“Sorry, sorry. Was too tired, slept through alarm.” George said, walking beside the two. “What, too tired from kissing Dream?” Alex said, making kissing noises. Karl laughed, joining him. “Awww, look he’s blushing!”

“Shut up, you’re both idiots. I don’t like him, how many times do I have to say this?” He said, sighing and rolling his eyes. 

The pair giggled. “Come on, George! You know we were just kidding. So overdramatic.” 

George scoffed, turning his head away from the two. “Fuck you, and fuck you. I’m walking to class alone.” He said, turning toward the math hall.

“Georgeee! Please, we’re sorry!” Karl cried out, but he was unable to hold back his laughter. The two walked to their next periods, dreading the next 6 hours of hell.

“Okay, okay. What the fuck is this?” Sapnap asks, dropping a piece of paper down next to George at lunch.

“Uh... math homework?” George replies, his mouth stuffed with his sandwich. 

“No shit, sherlock. I mean, what does it mean? You know I’m too dumb for this, and you’re in like, smart kid classes!” He whines, stealing some of Karl’s chips. The teen groans, hiding the chips in his lap so no one else takes them.

“You mean AP? And, I don’t know. You can come over tonight and I can help you with it, but it’s going to cost you.” He says, taking another bite of his sandwich.

“How much?” Sapnap groans out, willing to do anything to pass the semester with at least a 2.5 GPA.

“Bring that good shit you had last weekend and I’ll think about it.” Quackity and Karl’s head perk up at this, asking if they can come too.

“I don’t mind, it’s what the idiot gets for not paying attention in class and drawing boobs in his notebook instead.” Sapnap slaps his arm, gasping. “I do not draw boobs! If anything, you’re the idiot! You can’t even see the color of the shirt I’m wearing right now!”

“Yeah, I can. It’s purple.”

“Yeah, but you see it all wonky and shit!” Dream laughs, throwing a tomato at the two of them. “Stop arguing, it’s all you ever do.” He says, shoving salad into his mouth. The two scoff and glare at eachother.

“So, what’s the plan for this weekend, anyway?” Alex asks, wrestling the chip bag from Karl’s grasp. 

“We can go to the park, we used to smoke there all the time. What happened to that?” 

“What happened is you were tweaking out of your fucking mind because a car pulled up.”

“Yeah, well! I thought they were going to like, kill us or something!” Karl defended.

“Whatever. We can smoke at the park, I think it’ll be nice. Reminds me of Summer.”

Dream thought back to the summer, the five of them smoking and going to Waffle house nearly every day. The workers had their orders nearly memorized from their frequent visits. 

“Cool, cool. Sap, you still got that bong? The cool one?” Alex asked. Sapnap nodded, finally opening his lunch. “It’s in my closet, not letting it get stolen like last time when my dad found my pipe.” The raven haired boy didn’t like to think of that night. 

The bell rang twenty minutes later and the group gathered their things. “Alex, alex!” Karl grabbed onto his friends backpack, pulling him back. “Can I please have a hit of your vape before class? Mine died last night.”

The two walked to the bathroom farthest from the classrooms that no teachers usually checked. Alex handed it to Karl, the boy taking a hit and exhaling it into his sleeve to reduce the smoke.

“Did you see Sapnap’s sweater today? It looked nice on him, he looked really good today,” He said, taking another hit and handing it back to his friend. “Thanks, needed that.”

Alex pocketed the vape and the two left the bathroom. “Eh, I dunno. He looks better in orange to me.” He teased. 

“Well, yeah, duh. Orange is obviously his color. But, like.. he looks good in everything. Ya know?”

“No, because I’m not madly in love with him.”

“Hey!” Karl slapped his head. “I am not madly in love with him, stupid.”

Alex scoffed. “Yeah, sure. He’s all you talk about.”

“So? I talk about you, too! And I’m not in love with you!”

“You wish you were in love with me, I’m amazing.” Quackity grinned cockily. “Shut up, you’re so dumb. I’ve gotta get to class.”

At the end of the day the group found themselves gathered around Dream’s car in the parking lot. “George, wanna ride with me? If Sapnap’s fine with that, but if he’s not I’ll just kick him out.”

“Whatever, I’d rather ride with Quackity and Karl anyway, you two suck.” Sapnap clambered over all of Karl’s CD’s in the back of his car and put his backpack at his feet. 

The three drove to Sapnap’s house and the teen ran inside, grabbing his bag of stuff out of his car and the bong out of his closet.

“Holy shit, that’s loud. Do your parents just not check your car or something?” Alex asked, pulling out of the neighborhood. 

“Nah, if they did I would be dead.” Sapnap chuckled, opening the bag and seeing how much weed he had in his jar. Enough for the rest of the week, but he’d probably have to get more Sunday.

“Where do you even get that stuff? It smells heavenly and gives you one hell of a high.” 

“My dealer’s fire, man. You should buy from him, you always have shitty weed.”

“No, it’s not shitty. It’s good enough for someone who doesn’t smoke as much as your stoner ass.” Karl replied, turning back to grab the jar and look at the bud. 

“God, maybe I will though. This looks amazing.”

“Shut up and stop flirting, we’re here.” Alex parked the car, Sapnap carefully putting the jar away and zipping up his bag.

“Finally, thought you’d never show up,” George said, grabbing some water bottles of the counter. “Now let’s get this show on the road, yeah?”

George took them out to his backyard and the group walked towards one of their favorite smoke spots. It was a small creek about 10 minutes into the woods with some rocks to sit on.

Sapnap unzipped the bag and began to grind up some weed while the boys conversed about a random topic.

“George, want the first hit? Packed you a pretty nice bowl here to thank you for the math help,” He smiled, handing the bong to the dark haired male. George thanked him, taking the lighter.

After they had all gotten fairly high, they began their walk back to George’s home. 

“Your parents aren’t home, right?” Karl asked, pulling at his sleeves, his eyes red and nearly shut. He was definitely the highest of the five, as he didn’t smoke as often as the rest. 

“No, for the fifteenth time, no. Why do you stay tweaking?” George answered, chuckling. 

“Sorry, sorry. Just want to be sure.”

Karl, Alex and Dream ended up on the couch watching youtube while George went over Sapnap’s trigonometry homework.

“Gah, curse you for being the youngest and using the smart older kids.” He teased, writing out how to do the problems and guiding the raven haired boy through them.

“Alright, done. Understand it a bit better now?” George asked, looking at the finished sheet of work. Sapnap grinned. “Yes, yes, yes. I’m gonna be the smartest in my class now.” 

“Nah, you’re probably gonna forget it by tomorrow.” Dream said, walking over to them. “Do you have your pen? I’m sobering up but don’t want to go all the way back out there.”

“The cart’s empty,” Sapnap responded with a frown. 

“We can drive out to the parking lot at the park and hotbox my car?” Alex offered, standing up and dragging Karl along with him. The boys nodded, and they headed to the always empty parking lot at their nearest park.

“Thanks, you always got the good stuff, Sap.” Dream said, clearing a bowl. He handed his water bottle to George, who seemed to be coughing up a lung.

“Alex, can you take me home? I’m pretty sure George and Dream are hanging out tonight and I don’t wanna stick around for that.” Sapnap said, laughing and packing another bowl for himself.

“Yeah, I can drop them off and then take you two home. Sure you’ll be fine to go home? You seem pretty faded already.” He said, looking at the smoke in his bong.

“Yeah, I’ll be good. I’ll just go to my room and sleep, I’m exhausted.” He said, breathing out and inhaling the smoke, holding it for a moment before exhaling. 

After they were done, Alex took everyone home, leaving just him and Karl.

“Wanna get some Mcdonald’s on the way? I’m fuckin’ starved.” Alex asked Karl, making sure Sapnap got in his house before pulling off.

“Always. I’ll venmo y-“

“No, it’s cool. Seriously, it’s fine. Put your phone away, dummy.” Karl giggled. “Thanks, you’re too kind to me.” He said, pretending to swoon.

“Continue being overdramatic and I’ll change my mind,” he joked, laughing. The two got their meals and sat in the parking lot, listening to music and enjoying the presence of each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe I will ask Dream to come beat you up.” George said.
> 
> “No, please. It was just a joke, it was just a joke!” Alex exclaimed. The group laughed, content.
> 
> As content as they would get for the next few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer i know absolute dog shit about how to roll a joint so i ended up not including anything about that so i didn’t make a fool of myself lmao

Karl groaned, grabbing his phone off the other side of the bed and turning his alarm off. It was a Saturday, but he’d promised his mom he would help her set some things up for the yard sale before he went with his friends to the park.

The teen finally got out of bed, making his way downstairs. His father was sitting at the counter drinking coffee, while his mother stood over the stove cooking breakfast. She smiled at him as he walked in, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and sitting next to his father.

“What all do I need to help with?” He asked, the taking a sip.

“Not much, just need some help getting all the clothes folded.” Karl nodded, capping his bottle. His mother finished up the pancakes she had made, handing him a stack with blueberries in it. 

Karl smiled, thanking her. He grabbed a fork and syrup, silently eating his food and scrolling through his phone. 

After a few hours of helping his mother put prices on items and organizing the clothes they had folded, George called him.

“What’s up?” He asked, moving to the kitchen to avoid distracting his mother.

“What time do you want to smoke? I’m picking everyone up.”

“Eh, in an hour, I guess? I’ve gotta shower and stuff, I smell like shit.” 

“Sounds good. Text me when you’re ready and I’ll head that way, Alex and Sapnap are heading here and Dream should be here in the next half hour so there’s no rush.” 

After the call ended, Karl went out to the garage and hurriedly folded the rest of the clothes his mother had missed and went to get ready. In less than 40 minutes he was done, texting George.

“Anyone need water? Food? I brought snacks,” Dream grabbed his bag, pulling out a bag of chips and water bottles, handing one to each of the boys. 

“Karl,” Sapnap laughed, looking at the boy with red eyes, holding out his phone. “Look at this! It’s fucking hilarious.”

The rest of the evening went great, the five watching tiktoks together and sitting on the swings. Thankfully, no one ever came to this park.

“My parents are gone again this weekend, if you guys wanna hang out tonight? You can stay, if you want. I’ve got the two couches in the living room and a guest bedroom. Alex and Karl can sleep in there since they’ve been having sleepovers since elementary and are used to being in the same bed.”

“Do you have booze?” Sapnap asked, rolling up the bag of chips and putting them back into Dream’s bag. “Yeah, yeah. I’ve got alcohol, idiot.” George rolled his eyes, standing up and brushing off the grass on his pants.

The rest followed suit, clambering into the car. “God, I could fall asleep right here.” Sapnap yawned, letting his head fall onto the window. Karl looked at him and chuckled.

he’s cute when he’s sleepy.

“Come on, get up!” George whined, tugging at Sapnap’s shirt. “How are we gonna have fun if the fun guy is asleep!” He exclaimed, lightly hitting the raven haired boys shoulder.

“No, no. Sapnap is not the fun one, I am.” Alex said, putting his hands on his hips and smirking.

“Keep telling yourself that,” George muttered, finally getting Sapnap to wake up and drag him into the house. Alex pouted, giving George the middle finger once he’d walked inside. 

“Ok, where’s the liquor?” Sapnap asking, his voice still thick with sleep.

“Later, god. All you do is drink and smoke, have some fun sober for once!” Dream joked. 

“There’s no way to ‘have fun’ sober, Clay. That’s just not how it works.” 

“Yeah, Clay,” Alex giggled, narrowly avoiding Dream’s hand coming at his head. “Shut up, only Sapnap can call me that.” 

“Shut up, you guys are so annoying.” George groaned, throwing a straw he’d found in the junk drawer straight at Dream’s head. He laughed, running out the back door as the taller chased after him.

“What are they, four?” Sapnap asked, picking up the straw. He chucked it at Karl, who had been sitting on the couch on his phone.

“What the fuck, you’re done with.”

Eventually, they did open the liquor, turning on music and dancing as they all took shots. George winced at the taste; he’d forgotten how much he dislikes alcohol.

“Karl! Karl, karl..! Karl, wanna d-dance?” Alex hiccuped, pulling his friend off the couch and swaying him along to the music. “Stop! Stop, no fair,” Sapnap stumbled over to the two, giggling and grabbing the two boys hands. “I wanna dance too!”

The kitchen ended up a mess, shot glasses and empty bottles everywhere. All of the boys were in George’s room, trying to play a game of truth or dare; but most of them were too drunk to even form sentences.

“Sleepy,” Karl muttered, letting his eyes fall shut. 

“Yeah, fine. Let’s go to bed.” Alex grabbed the boys arm, pulling him up and into the guest bedroom before he fell asleep on George’s floor.  
He chugged the rest of what was left in his water bottle before slipping under the covers and falling asleep.

Karl was thankful for making sure the blinds were shut last night before falling asleep, as he’s sure the light would’ve made his hangover much worse. He sat up, going to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water, sitting next to Sapnap at the counter.

“Is anyone else awake?” He asked, looking over at him. Sapnap shook his head, scrolling through his twitter feed. They both sat there like that for a while, engulfed in comfortable silence, until Sapnap turned his phone off and held his head in his hands, groaning. 

“My head is killing me.” Karl laughed, agreeing. “At least we’re not puking into George’s bathtub like Dream did last year. The two chuckled, thinking back on that night. It had been the first time they had all hung out as a group, and since then they’d always been by each other’s sides. 

“Feel okay?” Sapnap asked, running his fingers through his hair. Karl nodded, although he was sure his head would explode any second. He admired the boy next to him, quickly looking back down at his phone when Sapnap made eye contact with him, trying and failing to mask the brush spreading across his cheeks.

“Morning, dickwads.” George grabbed a water bottle, throwing the cap at Sapnap’s head.

“What’s up with you and throwing things? And why do you seem fine? And why are you being mean?” Sapnap pouted, picking up the cap and handing it back to George. 

“One, it’s funny. Two, I’m fine because I’m not an idiot and watch how much I drink. And three, because I can be.” He said, grinning.

“Better be glad I love you, or I’d be out of here. Fuck you and your bottle cap,” Sapnap joked, running his fingers along the countertop. 

“Yeah, you better love me or I’ll stop giving you alcohol.”

“Fine, I’ll stop letting you smoke my weed,” Sapnap replied with a shrug. George let out an overdramatic gasp. “You wouldn’t.”

“Yeah, I’ll let Karl smoke it with me instead. At least he’s nice.” Sapnap grinned as Karl held back a laugh, nodding his head. 

“Fuck you, this is why you get no girls.”

“Neither do you, that’s why Dream slept in your bed last night instead of on the couch with me.”

“For the last time, I do not have a thing for Dream! He just fell asleep there and I didn’t want to wake him up!” George defended, but the blush on his cheeks was hard to hide. 

“What do you mean you don’t have a thing for me? I’m, like, amazing.” Dream said, startling the three. 

“How long have you been there?” George asked, his head in his hands.

“5 minutes, I think. I was in the room talking to Alex.”

“He’s awake?” 

“Yeah, said his head hurts too much to get up.”

“Shit, right. Here,” George took some ibuprofen out of the cabinet, handing some to everyone and then heading to where Alex was sleeping.

“Do you have any more weed left, Sap?” Karl asked, wanting something to do.

“Yeah, enough for today. I’ll have to get more later, though. Why, wanna smoke?” Karl nodded, looking over at Dream.

“Nah, I’ve got a family thing going on tonight.” 

Karl shrugged and went to ask the other two.

“Would rather stay in bed, maybe later.” Alex said, and George nodded, saying he’d rather smoke later as well.

“Just us?” Sapnap asked, grabbing his keys. Karl nodded.

“I’ll come back in a bit to get you two, I’ve gotta go get another couple grams so it’ll probably be a few hours.” George and Alex nodded, too busy looking at their phones. 

Karl watched as Sapnap grinded up the last of what was left in his jar, enjoying the smell.

“Here, want the first hit?” Karl nodded, smiling at him. Sapnap laughed, red flushing his cheeks.

“Stop looking at me like that,” 

“Looking at you like what?” Karl asked; it was a genuine question. What was so different about the way he was looking at him now than when he looked at him other times?

“With that smile of yours, it’s cute.”

“Oh.” Karl felt his cheeks heat up, focusing more on the smoke filling the bong than the sentence currently running through his head.

It’s cute.

That smile of yours, it’s cute.

“Ready? Breathe out,” Karl did as he said, leaning over and inhaling the smoke as Sapnap pulled out the bowl. 

“Hold it.. okay, exhale.”

Karl watched the smoke leave his parted lips, goofy grin spread across his face. He’d smoked for over a year, but he still liked it when Sapnap instructed him like that.

“Here, wanna split a bowl with some kief?” Sapnap asked. The two were both high, but not as high as they could be, and he didn’t want it to go to waste.

Karl nodded, smile not leaving his face.

He loved moments like these. Yeah, it was nice being with everyone and he loved them all, but sometimes it was nice to just sit and relax with one person.

His favorite being Sapnap.

Sapnap inhaled, leaving some smoke for Karl to inhale. He knew it would get them both stoned out of their minds as he giggled, leaning back and listening to the music playing through the speakers. 

Karl looked at Sapnap, red eyes making contact with red eyes.

“You look nice.”

Sapnap giggled. “No, you look nice. Idiot,” The two laughed, happy to just be in each other’s presence. 

“Wanna just sit here for a while? Give it about 30 minutes and we can head to get some more for later.” Karl nodded, just happy to be there. He looked out at the scenery; it was a beautiful day. The weather finally began to feel like it was spring, the skies were clear.

“Excited for spring break?” Karl asked. “Yeah, thank the heavens for my parents deciding to not bring me along on their trip this year. I can’t stand being around them longer than 10 minutes. What about you?”

“I dunno, I’ll probably just do stuff with you guys. Don’t have much else.” Sapnap nodded, and when the two made eye contact they burst into laughter. 

“Here, have some water.” 

“N-no,” Karl said between wheezes. “You have some water!”

It wasn’t funny, but to the Karl, it was the funniest thing ever. He missed being so high that he could do nothing but laugh.

“Alright, let’s get going, yeah? Punz said it’s cool for me to stop by.”

“How much did you get?” 

“An ounce.” Sapnap answered, putting the plant into his jar.

“An ounce? Isn’t that, like, a lot of money?” Sapnap shrugged. “Punz is my friend, and I’ve been buying for so long that it seems like nothing. Costs more, as well, to use more gas going back and forth from here to get the weed. This’ll last a lot longer,” Sapnap zipped his bag up, pulling back out onto the road. “Can you text the others and ask if they want some food? It’ll be easier to pick it up before we smoke again.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Took you long enough.” Alex said, grabbing his burrito from Karl. “Dream leave?” Sapnap asked. George nodded, walking into the backyard. The others followed, going to sit by the creek. 

“Teach me,” Karl said, pointing to the tray where Sapnap was rolling a joint. He chuckled and turned towards him. “Alright, watch.” 

Karl watched closely, fascinated as he listened to Sapnap’s instructions. When Sapnap presented him with a joint, he smiled, taking it in between his fingers.

“How do you do it so well?” He asked, catching the lighter Alex tossed at him.

“Lots of practice,” He said, putting his tray back into his bag. “Here.” He took the lighter and lit the joint for Karl before lighting his own.

“Thanks.” Karl said with a smile. He looked over at Alex, who was grinning at him.

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing.” His friend responded, whispering something to George. The older nodded and the two burst into laughter.

Karl rolled his eyes and turned to talk to Sapnap, who smiled at him. “Enjoying yourself?” Karl nodded, taking a sip of his coke.

After the group had finished their joints they began to walk back, Karl staying behind to talk to Alex.

“You and Sappy have hung out a lot today.” He teased, arm draped around Karl’s shoulder.

“Yeah, it was nice. Why, you jealous or something?” Alex rolled his eyes. “No, I have George.” He said, giggling.

“Careful, now. Dream might get jealous.”

“Fuck, shit. Dream’s gonna beat me up for stealing his boyfriend from him.” Alex said, pretending to act scared.

“He’s not my boyfriend, dickhead.” George said, flipping Alex off.

Karl hummed, giggling as Alex hit George’s hand.

“Maybe I will ask Dream to come beat you up.”

“No, please. It was just a joke, it was just a joke!” The group laughed, content.

As content as they would get for the next few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s 3 am and i have school but i’m wide awake. hopefully the nap i took earlier will keep me awake tomorrow.
> 
> i don’t like this chapter as much as the first, but i tried to include as much one on one karlnap as possible without also overdoing it lmao. hope you all enjoyed this chapter, i have spring break this week and tomorrow’s my last day so hopefully i’ll get out a couple chapters in the next week. however, my vape is almost out of juice and is burnt and i’m out of weed and money so i’m struggling lmao
> 
> kudos appreciated! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t mean it. He was just drunk, he didn’t mean it.
> 
> He didn’t mean it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i actually really like this chapter. i finally feel like i’m getting my writing skills back, i’m not as boring as i was in the previous chapters. i tried to include a lot more detail and better wording and description lol

Things took a turn for the worse when spring break rolled around.

George had invited Karl over to drink on a cool, Tuesday night. The air was crisp, a nice spring breeze rustling through Karl’s hair as the two sat on the back porch, a bottle of vodka between the two.

It burned, burned in such a nice way. Karl loved it. As much as he preferred marijuana, the taste of alcohol reminded him that he’s alive.

It burned in a way that reminded him of Sapnap. Reminded him of just how entranced he was by the younger.

As the two sat in comfortable silence, his mind drifted. He thought of countless nights of him and the raven haired boy sitting beneath the stars, laughing. Thought of the times Sapnap had helped him work through uncomfortable highs. Thought of everything about the younger because _fuck, he was so in love with that boy._

Karl was the first to break the silence, taking a sip of the clear liquid before uttering out George’s name, barely above a whisper; but the dark haired male heard him nonetheless humming in response.

“I need to tell you something, George. Something so insanely important to me that you can’t tell anyone else, okay?”

“Of course, yeah. You’re one of my best friends, you can trust me with anything.”

“I’m in love with Sapnap.” George’s head snapped to the side, forcing Karl to look away from sheer embarrassment.

“What?” It was soft, and Karl would’ve been scared had George not sounded so genuinely caring.

“I don’t know when it happened; maybe it was when I smoked with him the first time and he instructed me on how to inhale and I noticed just how silky his voice sounds. Or maybe it was when I was eating lunch with him and noticed just how insanely beautiful his eyes are. Maybe it’s just how caring he is, maybe it’s just how much he does for me. I don’t know why and I hate myself because I know, I fucking know that he’s straight, but I can’t seem to help myself. It’s like I’m under some spell. Some curse, even. Something that binds me to him. I’ve tried to distance myself, tried to do things with other people to get him the fuck out of my head; but he’s just so.. so perfect, you know?” Karl had hardly noticed his rambling, hardly realized how much he had been longing to say that.

“I understand. I’ve always noticed the way you look at him. I think you just need to talk to him, yeah? He’s never explicitly said he’s straight.” George stated.

“But, but he has to be! He’s like, the most straightest straight I’ve ever met!” Karl replied.

“Thought the same about Dream,” George took a shot, ignoring Karl’s pleads to know what exactly he meant by that, laughing as he refused to give in and answer. “It’s chilly, come inside.” The dark haired boy helped him stand, the two making their way inside.

“I could invite him over, you know? He’d never pass up an opportunity to drink.” Karl couldn’t help the pit of anxiety pooling in his stomach. He wasn’t sure he could do it, wasn’t sure he could be around him after confessing nearly every single thought that had occupied his mind for the past year; yet he nodded. “That’d be nice.”

And that’s how Sapnap ended up at George’s house on that chilly Tuesday night, bottle of liquor in his grasp.

Maybe it wasn’t the best idea. Maybe Karl should’ve thought about it more before agreeing, because all he could do now to avoid the uneasy feeling in his gut was throw back drink after drink. He already had a low tolerance, he wasn’t sure how he was even able to speak at this point, even if his speech was mostly slurred.

“I’m going to bed, you know where the spare is.” George stifled a yawn, heading towards his room, slipping into the warmth of his comforter.

The two boys sat watching whatever movie had been on the television for a few minutes before Karl abruptly stood, stumbling his way towards the fridge.

“What’re you looking for?”

“Water, thirsty.” Karl haphazardly moved around the food in search of a bottle, coming up empty handed. He opted for the sink, drinking straight from the faucet.

Suddenly, he was kneeling in front of the toilet, Sapnap’s hand on his shoulder as he puked. “Told you to lighten up, dude.” Karl winced, still throwing up. It felt endless, and he felt so shit for forcing Sapnap to care for him.

After what felt like hours, Karl was wiping his face with a towel and drinking some water that Sapnap had found in the pantry. “Feel better?” He nodded. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, cutie.”

Maybe it was the alcohol, but suddenly Sapnap’s usually joking tone seemed a lot more serious as he tried to cover the blush creeping up his face.

“I’m gonna go lay in bed, wanna sit with me? I don’t wanna sleep, and I don’t want to be alone?” He pouted, giggling a little as Sapnap nodded and the two walked to the bedroom.

“You can take the bed tonight, if you want. You always sleep on the couch, I feel bad.”

“It’s fine, Karl. The couch is comfortable enough.”

“But, but. But you deserve a nice, soft bed!” He said, hiccuping. Sapnap hummed, scrolling through his instagram feed.

The two lay like for a while, before Sapnap whispered something. Karl looked up from his phone. “Huh?”

“I can just sleep here with you, the bed’s big enough.”

“Oh. Oh, yeah. That’s cool.” He smiled, giving a thumbs up. He expected the younger to resume his scrolling through tiktok, but instead he kept his eyes locked on Karl’s.

“Is... is something wrong?” Karl asked, face laced with a mix of concern and confusion.

“You’re pretty,” is all Sapnap said, leaning over a bit, his breath hot on Karl’s face. Their noses were nearly touching.

“Can I kiss you?” Karl nodded, and the boy didn’t hesitate to crash his lips against the older. Karl kissed back, softly at first. Sapnap grabbed Karl’s jaw, tilting it up a bit to get a better angle.

There was a stark difference in the way the two kissed; Karl was slow and passionate, while Sapnap was harsh and dominating.

The two pulled apart for air and Sapnap took the chance to trail kisses along Karl’s collarbone, hands gripping his hips.

“Kiss me again, please. Miss your lips against mine.”

Karl whined into the younger boy’s mouth, Sapnap biting at his bottom lip. Tongues clashed together, spit intermingling.

Sapnap leaned back, smile tugging at his lips.

“You’re pretty.” And with that, he rolled over and fell asleep.

The sun was harsh. Karl groaned, wishing he’d remembered to shut the blinds the night before. His head was pounding; this was definitely the worst hangover he had ever experienced.

The clock on his phone read 10 am. He tried to cover his face with the comforter, block out any sort of light, but he heard a groan of complaint as he pulled the blanket up.

_Oh._

_Oh, fuck._

Karl bolt upright, looking at the sleeping boy next to him. He carefully climbed out of bed, trying his hardest to keep him asleep.

He stumbled into the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of water he had left on the counter last night and chugged what was left.

_Fuck._

“Morning,” George stood up from the couch, handing him some painkillers. “For your hangover.”

“Thanks.” Karl swallowed them dry, mind racing.

_Sapnap had kissed him._

“Everything alright?” Karl nodded. He’d tell George later. All he knew at that moment was that he needed to get home before Sapnap woke up and he had to talk about what had happened the night before.

“Feel sick, think I’m gonna head home.”

“Oh, alright. Did Sap go home? He wasn’t on the couch this morning.”

“No, he fell asleep while we were watching a youtube video in the bed last night and I felt bad waking him up,” Karl lied. “Where are my keys?”

“Saw ‘em on the table on the back porch.” George turned his attention back to the television.

“Bye, I’ll see you later. Thanks for the alcohol.” Karl quickly grabbed his phone off the counter, leaving the house before George could even respond.

_Fuck._

_Fuck, shit._

_Fuck._

As he got in the car, he sat for a moment, hands on the steering wheel.

“He didn’t mean it. He was just drunk, he didn’t mean it.”

_He didn’t mean it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll probably have the next chapter out sometime today, i was gonna make this a really long chapter but i wanted to split it up for that cliffhanger effect.
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated <33


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mine," Karl muttered. Sapnap laughed softly. 
> 
> "All yours."

Sapnap woke up a few hours later, alone. He yawned, stretching his arms above his head. Thankfully, he hadn't drank a lot and had plenty of water, keeping his hangover minimal.

"Mornin', Georgie. Where's Karl?"

"He left a couple hours ago, said he didn't feel good."

"Oh," Sapnap ran his fingers through his hair. Was it because of him? Did he overstep?

Suddenly, he wished he had never come.

"Did he say anything else?"

George shook his head. "Just said he didn't feel good, 's all."

Sapnap nodded.

"Dream and Alex are coming over to smoke." Sapnap just nodded again, unable to form words. 

_What if Karl hated him?_

"So.. you going to join us or are you just going to stand there and look at the floor?" George laughed softly, Sapnap shaking his head.

"Not today. Head hurts, think I'm just gonna go home and sleep," George frowned, noticing the way Sapnap's fingers anxiously drummed against the countertop. "Sorry."

"It's fine, Sap. I have some painkillers, you can sleep in the guest room if you don't feel up to driving home? We won't be loud, promise." Sapnap shook his head, getting his keys off the counter. "I'll see you later, have fun.''

**_sapnap:_ ** _are you okay?_

Karl stared at the text. He wanted to scream, cry. He wanted to punch his wall, pull out his hair, tear through his skin.

_Why did he agree to let Sapnap come over?_

He hated himself. He had ruined everything.

He had shattered his friendship. All for a drunk kiss.

He never answered Sapnap. Instead, he ran himself a hot bath. 

Karl doesn't remember ever crying as much as he did that day.

"Have you talked to Karl?" Dream shook his head. 

"Oh." Sapnap sighed. He hadn't felt okay all week, constant feelings of dread and guilt overtaking him every second of every day.

"Something happen?" 

_Dream was his best friend. He could trust him, right? He could tell him anything._

_Dream would know how to help, right?_

"I.. um, I did something. Karl and I did something the other day. When I went to George's on Tuesday."

"Oh..? Like, like.. something?" Dream didn't have to say it for Sapnap to know what he was thinking. He shook his head. "Just kissed. A few hickeys. Didn't want to do anything like that with us both being drunk," Sapnap inhaled shakily, fingers running through his hair again. Dream nodded.

"I think he hates me." Sapnap whispered, tears forming in his eyes. He dared himself to let them fall, let himself be vulnerable.

He missed the boy so much.

"I don't think so, Sap. I think that maybe he's just a little confused."

"Do you think it was too far?"

"I think it might've been a better idea if you had waited until you were both sober," Dream sighed. "Just talk to him about it."

"He isn't answering my texts." Sapnap opened his phone. The text he had sent Wednesday was still on delivered.

"Call him, invite him to go somewhere, talk. Simple."

"It's not simple, he hates me."

"You keep saying that and it'll become true. The universe is listening, always." Dream joked, an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Okay, sure. But what am I supposed to do when he sends me to voicemail like he has every other time I've tried to call him?"

"Call again, dumbass."

"Fuck you, you're no help." Dream wheezed, narrowly avoiding the hand flying at his shoulder.

"Go call him, it'll all be fine. If not, I'm here with a bag of weed and 20 dollars to get some taco bell." Sapnap smiled, nodding. 

He walked into the living room, thankful that Dream's parents were out getting groceries so he didn't have to go to the backyard and make the call in the rain.

It went to voicemail the first time, expected.

It went to voicemail the next time.

And the next.

_**sapnap:** please, i want to talk._

**_sapnap:_ ** _im sorry_

A few minutes passed, Sapnap staring at the text underneath the messages.

_read 4:57 p.m._

A tear slid down his cheek, allowing himself to cry.

His phone rang.

_Oh._

_Oh, oh shit._

His nerves increased tenfold, finger hovering above the accept button.

"Hello?" He sounded irritated.

"Hey, hey. Uh, didn't expect you to actually call me."

"What was I supposed to do?" Sapnap could almost hear Karl rolling his eyes.

"Want to go out for dinner, talk about some stuff?"

"Not hungry."

"Want to talk about some stuff?"

Karl huffed, pinching the nose of his bridge.

_Yes, he wanted to talk._

"No."

"Karl, please. I'm sorry, okay? Just talk to me, fuck. Please?"

"Whatever. Meet me at the park in twenty."

Sapnap sat in his car, music playing softly. He had left immediately, not wanting to wait longer than needed.

Within ten minutes a familiar car pulled into the spot next to his. The boy stepped out, knocking on Sapnap's window. He unlocked the door, bracing himself.

"Hi."

"Hey." 

"What did you want to talk about?" All the confidence Karl had shown earlier on the call was faltering. He was nervous.

"I'm sorry for kissing you."

"Oh."

"No, not- not like that! I'm not sorry for kissing you, because I like you. But I'm sorry for doing it like that."

"Oh." But this time, Sapnap could see a small smile on the boy's face. He took it as an opportunity to continue.

"When Dream introduced me to you and Alex last year, the first thing I noticed were your eyes. I've never believed in the whole 'love at first sight' bullshit, but seeing you changed something. For the past year, I've kept it so, so hidden. Tried so hard to keep it to myself, not let it show how I'm so unbearably in love with you," He looked over at Karl, continuing. "I love you, Karl. Fuck, I've loved you for so long. I meant it, that night. When I told you that you're pretty. I meant it."

Karl felt his cheeks heat up.

_Was this a dream?_

"I want to try again," Sapnap said. He used his index finger to tilt Karl's chin up. "Can I kiss you?"

Karl nodded, leaning over to close the gap between the two.

It was softer than before. Karl felt safe, comfortable.

The kiss deepened, Karl's fingers dancing through the other's hair.

Everything else was forgotten. All that mattered in that moment was he finally had Sapnap, could finally call him his own.

When they finally pulled apart, Karl grinned, hiding his face in the younger's shoulder. Sapnap rubbed circles on Karl's back, humming softly to the song.

"Mine," Karl muttered. Sapnap laughed softly. 

"All yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate how i wrote this chapter pls  
> got a new vape but still no weed and still no money :'] hope you enjoyed this story, as always kudos are appreciated :] <3
> 
> edit: ok ive been trying to write a new chapter for this but i just can’t think of a way to write it and how to end it, so this is gonna be the last chapter of this! i hope you enjoyed, and feel free to check out my other works :]


End file.
